


Sled

by TheKnightGarden



Series: Fictober 2019 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Sledding, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKnightGarden/pseuds/TheKnightGarden
Summary: Autumn makes a suggestion that neither Mel nor Nate want.





	Sled

“I don’t know about this,” Mel hesitantly said.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Autumn assured her.

"I agree with Mel on this. This seems a bit dangerous," Nate agreed.

"Y'all are no fun. It's gonna be fun," Autumn said.

Nate and Mel looked at one another and know that Autumn's definition of 'fun' is different from their own. 

"Autumn-" Mel started.

"It'll be fun! Trust me," Autumn promised.

Mel let out a sigh and finally agreed. She could hear Nate's protest and Autumn's cheers. Autumn placed a wooden sled on top of the cold white snow and waited. Mel sat behind Autumn, while Nate sat behind her. 

"If I die, I will haunt your asses," Nate threatened.

"You won't die," Autumn promised.

"You don't know that!"

Autumn ignored him and pushed the sled forward. Mel gripped onto the sled tightly, while she could feel Nate's grip around her waist began to tighten. They were about halfway down the hill when she saw a large mound appear in front of them.

"Hold on tight!" Autumn warned 

"Wait, I don't think that's a good-" Mel started.

Her words died from her lips as Autumn steered towards the mound and immediately launched themselves into the air. Mel screamed at the top of her lungs and her gripped tightened greatly on the sled. The only one who seemed to be enjoying themselves was Autumn, who Mel could hear laughing with enjoyment. The sled landed with a thud and kept going down the snowy hill. After what felt like hours, the sled finally came to a stop. She felt Nate scramble out of the sled and landed face first into the snow.

"Damn fucking air elves. You launched us on purpose," Nate snarled.

"It's not my fault you earth elves can't handle air," Autumn retorted. 

Mel ignored them and carefully got out of the sled. She had to admit, it was a bit fun, but being launched into the air was not something that she would label 'fun.' 

"How about we never do that again and stick to snowball fights like we always did," Mel suggested.

"I second that," Nate agreed.

"I swear, y'all are no fun," Autumn said.


End file.
